The literature describes lubricant systems which spray the lubricant onto punches and dies of tableting presses both in liquid form (as a dispersion in alcoholic solvents) and in powder form.
EP 262 538 describes a system which conveys a lubricant out of a reservoir to a nozzle via a pump. In this system, the pump is synchronized with the tableting machine. The lubricant consists of an alcoholic lubricant dispersion, which for GMP (Good Manufacturing Practice) reasons is more problematical than the use of the pulverulent lubricant.
The same applies to the devices according to DE 42 03 273. The common feature of these devices is that a liquid lubricant dispersion having the abovementioned drawbacks is sprayed.
Furthermore, EP 0 336 197 describes the controlled delivery of metered amounts of finely divided solids using a venturi nozzle. Use is made here of a discontinuous control system for conveying the lubricant. Moreover, there is no control over the addition of lubricant. Furthermore, in this device the lubricant reservoir, the conveying system and the nozzle are positioned directly adjacent to the tableting press and for GMP reasons cannot be moved into another area.